


Dancing in the Dark

by BatManty77



Series: Make the End of 2016 Feel Good Project [1]
Category: kbtbb, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatManty77/pseuds/BatManty77
Summary: A song-fic I wrote for my best friend a few months ago. I showed her the song "Dancing In The Dark" By Bruce Springsteen and she loved it and connected it to her favorite mob-boss-boyfriend, Soryu. I got bored on a plane and wrote it there. 
Soryu has been dealing with a small group out of Tokyo who's trying to undermine his authority in the Ice Dragons, but they go too far by trying to hurt his fiancee. Now, he has to keep her safe under his watchful eye and take down the rival gang. He takes a somewhat fearful night on alert to an evening to express his admiration for the MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOME CONTEXT  
> You do not have to have played the game (Kissed by The Baddest Bidder) to understand this fic, it's still cute. Basically, Soryu Oh is a mob boss for a group called The Ice Dragons in modern-day Japan. He's in a relationship with a women (the main character or MC) and he just tries to make their lives as normal as possible. If you want to understand a little more about Soryu you can check out his wiki page http://voltage-inc.wikia.com/wiki/Soryu_Oh
> 
> (This was also not a character I am particularly familiar with, so there might be some inconsistencies. Sorry)  
> 1st installment of "Make the End of 2016 Feel Good" Project

Soryu fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror, running his hands through his hair as is fell in his face and pushing his stretched-out sweater sleeves up to his elbow. He was abnormally on edge, (MC) had been threatened again and this time the other guys got too damn close. He closed his eyes and remembered.

 

_When he saw the glint of a gun only inches from her temple, it was as if every fiber of his being was radiating in fear and rage. Her soft, eyes welled and swell with tears that begged for him to help her. Bright pink smeared across her cheek from her trembling lips that could barely mouth his name._

 

He shook his head, dispersing the memory to try and calm himself. Tonight, he was going to make sure she’d stay safe, he wasn’t going to leave her side until he was sure these guys were taken care of.

Inui was with her while she was a work today though. No reason for anyone to strike her in the middle of broad daylight in a crowded hotel, so he felt okay with letting her have her space. But he wouldn’t let her go home. That’s where she was abducted last time and his place was the epicenter for activity. She needed to be safe and away from the rest of the Ice Dragons.

 

Tonight, they were working to stop the pathetic organization that threatened to undermine Soryu’s authority and that tried to use (MC) to get to him. So, he planned with Inui for the last few days so the plan could go off seamlessly without Soryu being present. He ran through it with his lower over the phone on his way to retrieve his fiancé.

 

She barely spoke on the long drive, out of both exhaustion and slight confusion. When she got in the car she noticed a tension in Soryu. His jaw set forward and hands gripping the wheel awkwardly. Normally she wouldn’t have batted an eye, having been so used to his cool and collected nature, but tonight he was also wearing his casuals. Dark slacks and a sweater over semi-formal dress shoes. His hair was down and hid his temples. She loved when he dressed like this. He seemed less like a mob boss and more like the kind-hearted man she’d grown to love, but tonight his apparel and his attitude didn’t match up.

 

Finally arriving at their destination, (MC) quickly exited the car and went around to Soryu’s side before he could even unbuckle. She looked around, noticing they were across the bay in an abandoned lot. She knew why they were there, so she didn’t question the desolation.

 

“Had to park away from the place. Didn’t want to give anything away.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Oh ok. But here?” They started to walk and she tried to lighten the mood. “There wasn’t an abandoned spa we could have gone to?” He turned his head toward her, not losing pace and smiled slightly.

 

“Sorry, this is the safest place for you.” He tightened his jaw again.

 

“Are you okay?” She didn’t fear asking what was on her mind around him anymore. “Are you worried it won't work out tonight?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “You’ll see I guess.”

 

He was being cryptic and that normally meant it was something he didn’t want her involved in, so she didn’t press further, but watched his face in silence for the next few minutes.

 

Eventually finding the warehouse, (MC) was sort of upset. An old cannery that smelled of dead fish and grime didn’t really entice her or scream “safety”. But when Soryu opened the haul door, she was pleasantly surprised. Inside he’d cut off part of the main room with sheets and lights. There were a couple chairs and a table in-between them with a radio and a deck of cards. Off to the side was a cooler and an essentials kit. In the corner, a bed mat was set up, only large enough for one person. (MC) stepped inside, shocked at the scenery. She reached a hand up to twinkle her nails against the glass of the hanging fairy lights.

 

“Will you feel safe here?” Soryu asked. She spun to meet his gaze, now only feet from her in front of the closed door. A smile plastered on her face she danced to her tip-toes.

“Yes! Did you do all this?” He just looked down, slightly embarrassed.

 

“I knew I needed to keep you here, but you wouldn’t have felt comfortable or safe in a dark, old building. And we’re going to be here all night. I figured we might as well enjoy it a little.” She came close and grabbed his arm.

 

“So, is this a date?”

 

“We can try to think of it as that, sure. I'm just glad I went to all this trouble if it made you this happy.”

 

“Is that what it was? In the car, were you… Nervous?” She asked, mocking him a little.

 

“N-no.” He studded end and covered his face with the back of his hand. “Wanna play cards?”

 

“Sure,” she set her purse down and sat at the table. “I’ll shuffle.”

 

“Do you want something to drink? I got some of that sweet rose wine you like.”

“Yeah actually. Why the hell not?” He smirked at her boldness and turned to grab a glass. The flicking sound of the cards stopped and a click was heard when she turned on the radio. Casual jazz played softly and (MC) sang along to the familiar melody. He’d tuned it before hand to her favorite station. A mixture of mellow songs from all over. Soryu hummed with her, his lower voice slightly off pitch, but still comforting to her ears. He joined her at the table, setting down her glass and taking a sip from his own.

 

They talked and drank slow, just enjoying the time spent together. Eventually though, they got tired of the game and just talked. But this was one of those deeper conversations, discussions Soryu liked to have late at night, his fingers laced with hers. They were talking about their first feelings.

 

“So what was it that really got you’re fire goin’ for me?” (MC) asked, the small amount of alcohol aiding in her confidence.

 

“You were a pain at first,” Soryu smiled. “Thought you were so whiny you’d get along better with Kishi.” (MC) let out a sharp _Ha_.

“But I found pretty quickly that you’re really strong.” She let out a sigh and placed her hand on her cheek. “And I guess I saw the way you stand up for others and it just sparked in me. No other women has ever made me wanna fight for something before. Not that I was actively looking for anything like that. But you can’t start a fire without a spark and you were the first person to ever spark anything in me.”

 

At this point, her entire face had practically melted into her palm and her eyes welled a little.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to compete with that?” He smiled at her again when she jumped up and ticked the volume on the radio higher.

“I love this song! It used to be really popular in The US.” She held out a hand to him, and laughed. “Let's dance.”

He stood and held onto her while she led him away from the little nook.

 

“You can take off your heels if they’re hurting.”

 

“No,” she linked her hands behind his neck. “I can see you better like this.”

 

“Well, here.” He broke from her and stepped back toward the table to remove his shoes, making him at least two inches shorter. He returned to her and was glad to see they met almost eye to eye. She swept a piece of hair from his forehead and laughed again.

 

The songs tempo picked up and she began moving her shoulders to the beat. Soryu lifted his arm, still holding her hand, and spun her in a circle. The cool fabric of her dress flew outward and brushed against his other hand. Long, auburn hair floated like a silhouette of color around her face. When she returned to him, he held her close as just swayed to the melody. He started to sing along and she joined in, elevating his mood with the voice he adored so much to hear.

 

The song dissolved into a lyric less piano piece to which (MC) and Soryu resumed into a comfortable waltz formation. Her arms draped over his shoulders and his hands rested lazily on her hips. She kissed him briefly and watched him blush, like he always did, and spoke.

 

“Do you think after you finish with all this you’ll just be a gun for hire?” A semi-joking tone to her question. “You’re a good enough shot you’ll never miss.” His grin grew a little.

 

“Why? Would you ever hire me?” She shrugged.

 

“I don’t think so. Not to actually kill anyone.”

 

“Oh? You’d pay to spend time with your fiancé?”

 

“Husband.” She corrected him. “Hopefully by then we’ll actually be husband and wife. But yeah. If that's what it takes, I’d gladly pay for your services….” She passed and rested her head into his neck and let out a sigh. “Even if we’re just dancing in the dark.”

 

He moved back a little so she’d raise her head and she saw he wore the biggest grin she’d seen since she’d accepted his proposal.

 

“You’re a ridiculous woman.” He leaned in a kissed her softly, taking a moment to silently appreciate her love for him, and to then return the admiration.

 

They spent most of the night dancing and talking about hypotheticals for their future until (MC) finally gave in to her body. Soryu, still determined to watch after her, told her he’d stand guard until morning. Content with that decision, since it was the initial goal just to keep her safe, (MC) gets comfortable on the bed mat and quickly falls asleep.

 

_She dreams of Soryu. Of their past, the times where she was scared, the times he was hurt, or the times where she feared she’d no longer have him. All memories that twisted and exaggerated to make recalling them even more painful. The thoughts transformed into a scene where she could see herself working when her cellphone rings. It rings and rings until she finally answers and she can hear Inui’s voice speak in a language she doesn’t understand. But she knows what she’s been told. Soryu, hadn’t made it back from the latest trade. She watches herself crumble and at the first sob her dream-self releases._ She wakes up in the warehouse with a jolt.

 

She breaths heavily and looks around for Soryu. The fairy lights have been turned off as well as the radio.

“Soryu!?” She calls between breaths and looks around frantically before the sheet behind her is pushed aside and he steps inside.

 

“Just got a call from Inui.” He sat down beside her, partially seated on the mat. “They had no issues getting rid of the problem.”

 

“Thank god.” She leaned in and hugged him, a rare action of affection between them. “So I'm all good?” He later down next to her and drew her in close to his chest.

 

“You’re safe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!  
> This is the 1st post of my "Make the End of 2016 Feel Good" Project. Check out the rest on my profile and see if you're interested in anything. My tumblr, where I'll also be posting my work and updates is http://wearintheirin.tumblr.com/  
> December 20th 2016


End file.
